The Eyes
by Dreamy Loner
Summary: Years after his lover evaded him, Splendid found an abandoned girl at his door. Uncontrollably attracted to those familiar eyes, he took her in and raised her as his adopted child only to find the curse of love coming back to haunt him. There was a secret concealed in those eyes, possessed by the girl he loved the most. Older!Splendid x Younger!Giggles. Oneshot.


**A/N: A belated Christmas love story which I have no idea why I would even write in the first place. I am miserably obsessed with this pairing I have recently grown to be fond of. I wish to finish all my other stories but my head is obviously playing a trick on me T.T I can't seem to find any inspiration :( And ideas of new stories keep popping up. I will still try my best to get back to those old fictions. Don't worry! xd Enjoy this oneshot for the time being. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. Happy Tree Friends belongs to Mondo Meida.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Part I~<strong>

He stared into those glistening crimson orbs.

He saw a painfully gorgeous child, shuddering and craving incessantly for attention.

Her eyes were imbued with sentiments.

They were the eyes of pure innocence; the eyes of manifested melancholy.

They were the eyes of solitude; the eyes of cursed ordeal.

He detested them.

And yet, he was mesmerized by them.

He loathed himself so much, for being so compassionate, so gullible, so vulnerable...

For falling into yet another trap set up by that depraved woman.

"Tell me your name, girl." He asked, unexpectedly calm and composed. He couldn't fathom why he felt such intense connections with this child.

Her face was fascinating. She was so small, so tender, so fragile.

She was forlorn, forsaken, betrayed…just like him.

"G-Giggles…" She stuttered, clinging to the stuffed bear in her hands, the sole toy she had ever possessed since birth.

"And where is she?" He inquired, raising his tone a little.

The girl obviously seemed startled. She stumbled backwards and gazed up at the male.

She saw a young man, an extremely beguiling gentleman.

She stared into those seemingly intimidating cerulean orbs.

They were imbued with sentiments.

They were the eyes of pure bewilderment; the eyes of utter despondency.

They were the eyes of tolerance; the eyes of a battered soul.

She loved them.

And yet, she was terrorized by them.

She couldn't remember her sins. Up until now, she had always been tossed around as an omen. Her faults were never justified.

Abandoned was she and confused was he.

She wondered if this man was truly her father.

It would be hilarious if he was because they looked nothing alike.

And he realized that too.

He had no memory of impregnating anyone.

The woman he had devoted so much to love and cherish had long evaded him. She had decided to crush his heart into pieces and eloped with another man.

"I'm asking you." He reiterated. "Where is your mother?"

He was merely a young lad of eighteen. To have fallen in love with that obnoxious woman was his greatest regret. She purged him of his fortune. She ripped him apart. She turned his life upside down and rendered him in a state of incurable chaos. He swore to God he would never love again. And yet, was it possible?

Eight years of wallowing in penitence had never revived his passion for life. And now, he was stuck with another predicament. He was compelled to pick up a mess that never belonged to him in the first place.

"Gone…" Giggles replied timidly, her eyes still fixated on the blue-haired male. "Mama won't come back again…"

So, that woman did receive her retribution after all. It had got to be divine punishment, to perish so miserably in a car accident.

He mourned for her, despite knowing how despicable and revolting it sounded.

To grieve for a woman who had once enslaved his love and condemned him into an abyss was so sinister, so deplorable.

_She left me even without saying goodbye._

_She left me all this shit to deal with and didn't even show the slightest gratitude._

_How heinous._

He glanced back at the child, an existence so familiar yet so distant.

He had no qualms it was his lover's daughter.

She shared an almost identical face with her mother, oh, her debauched, rapacious mother.

But this child…wasn't his.

It was a child she conceived with another man.

The mere thought of it infuriated him.

But the sight of tears was sufficient to make him concede his defeat.

"You aren't supposed to be here." He asserted, blinking at the sobbing child.

The girl nodded and clutched her toy. In a tremulous voice, she whispered. "They sent me here…They don't want me…"

"Why me? I'm not your father." He interrupted, crossing his arms firmly.

"They said you are…" Giggles stammered. "Mama put your name down…as my guardian…"

"Where is your father then?" He snorted.

"I…have never met him…" Giggles muttered.

"What a pain." The man rolled his eyes and grunted.

He didn't realize then, his heart at that moment was already captured by this child. And when he bent down and wiped off her tears, he had indirectly admitted this child as his possession.

"Will you…keep me?" She asked, her eyes glittering with anticipation.

He lost it then.

He despised this side of his, to be manipulated so readily because of a child's pleas.

But it couldn't be helped.

It was his nature to be tamed, abused and deceived.

"Yes…but it's just you and me." He explained, gently stroking her sleek pink hair. "Will that be fine?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms delicately around this man whom she would start recognizing as her parent, her guardian, her father…

"I don't want to go back…to that place…" She wept, fidgeting nervously with her hands.

"Ugh, the orphanage. It's okay. I'm not sending you back there." The man mumbled.

He scooped up the scrawny child in his arms and scowled. "You look so weak. Do they even feed you?"

The girl looked somewhat astounded. She frowned at the young man and shook her head slightly. No one had ever questioned her well-being. But this man she was barely acquainted with actually noticed how pathetic and tattered she was.

"Whatever. Let's get you something to eat first." He smiled, feeling her arms tighten around him. "What's wrong?"

"Name…" She whispered, merely loud enough for him to hear. "My name is…Giggles…"

"Yea, I know. You told me minutes ago." He nodded understandingly.

"You-Yours…?" The girl blushed, fiddling with her tiny fingers bashfully.

He didn't answer her. After pausing for what seemed like an eternity, he placed her on the couch and murmured. "Splendid is the name. You can call me whatever you like."

**~Part II~**

He stared into those glimmering crimson orbs.

He saw a painfully gorgeous youngster, clenching her fists and glaring at him in exasperation.

Her eyes were imbued with sentiments.

They were the eyes of pure yearning; the eyes of manifested frustration.

They were the eyes of allurement; the eyes of cursed fate.

He detested them.

And yet, he was captivated by them.

He despised himself so much, for being so pliable, so emotional, so feeble…

"What…What's wrong?" He peeked up from his newspapers and adjusted his red-framed glasses, tilting his head slightly to express his puzzlement.

The sixteen-year-old girl stood motionless before him, dressed neatly in her formal school uniform, her polished pink hair adorned by an adorable bow. Her skin so tender, her lips so glossy, her cheeks so rosy, she was so striking that for a second he felt his hands going itchy. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to emclasp her. He wanted to make her his. But her eyes revealed otherwise.

He could never penetrate those eyes that reminded him of his past; of his regrettable memory and of his unpardonable crime.

"Will you attend my graduation ceremony?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with pleas. Gripping the rim of her pitiably revealing skirt, she was shivering so much that the fabric was all wrinkled.

"Maybe." He answered indifferently, intentionally diverting his gaze away from her eyes; the eyes that resembled his forfeited lover, a woman he could never own.

"Why?" She interrogated, her voice husky and stern.

He had long foreseen her agitation. He realized she could never endure any more of his cold-hearted acts. Sometimes, he had to blame himself for this unfathomable tension between them. He invited the trouble by himself, the day he agreed to raise her as his child and grant her every wish a child lived for.

"No reason." Splendid replied nonchalantly and continued scanning his newspapers. "I might have to go back to the office later."

"I don't get it." She shook her head firmly showing her dissatisfaction. He sighed, knowing what was yet to follow.

The girl had always been much rebellious, more or less like her biological mother. She was difficult to handle; to tame; to flatter.

The man had run out of tactics to tackle her. He even found himself losing his sanity and conscience confronting her.

_It's nothing but revenge._ He thought.

_From that imprudent woman who never deserves a child in the first place._

"Why? I'm asking you!" She lashed out, almost hollering. "What did I do this time that pissed you off? Why are you ignoring me? You used to accompany me to school every day but now you wouldn't even drive me anywhere! You wouldn't come to any of my school functions! You wouldn't even show yourself in front of my friends! You never told me what mistake I made! And if I've been a bad girl, the least you could do is ground me instead of leaving me to fend for myself! Or am I not your adopted daughter anymore? Should I just leave this home and go somewhere else? Tell me! Why wouldn't you even talk to me these days? Why?"

The girl cried, shoving everything off the table. Rendered speechless, Splendid finally dropped his newspapers and stood up. Giggles had grown so much in years that she was now only a head shorter than him. Her maturity in appearance stood in much contrast to her childish tantrum.

And yet, aside from those abominable eyes, she was perfect in all sense. Her beautiful face, her plump breasts and her slender legs all made him want to lose the virtues of a gentleman.

_She looks too much like her._ He thought. _God damn it. Why, of all people, she has to look like her mom? Why?_

"Answer me! You freaking coward!" Giggles squealed, lifting her hand ready to smack him. He caught her wrist in time and yanked her into his embrace. She hushed, flabbergasted.

"Tsk, you're so noisome." He grunted. "Stop giving me a headache. Your temper never works on me and you know it."

"Give me a freaking reason!" She screeched.

"You want a reason?" He laughed. "I'll give you one."

He released her and shrugged. "I took you in because I sympathized with you. You were such a poor child then. I couldn't let you stray on the street. Now that you've grown up, I'm not obliged to take care of you anymore. You've been costing me a lot more than I could afford. You should stop depending on me and look after yourself more."

"What?" She frowned, her face turning pale at once. "No, it can't be…You wouldn't adopt me just because you pitied me!"

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked.

"I won't believe it. I won't!" She yelped. "You lied! You always lie! I won't leave you even if you send me away! I will never leave this house!"

"It's time for school." Splendid said calmly. "If you don't hurry now, you'll be late."

"I won't give up on this matter." She declared, gritting her teeth indignantly. "Just so you know, I won't let you get away with this, Splendid."

"Whatever." He murmured. "I've done all my talking."

The man jammed his hands into his pockets casually and started strutting upstairs, scooting farther away from those influential eyes.

Once more, he betrayed his poisonous heart. He rejected the girl and cast her away from where she ought to belong.

"You can NEVER make me hate you!" She bawled as she slammed the door shut and disappeared from the household.

_It's for your sake, dummy. _He slouched against the wall bitterly and seized his trembling hands. _I don't know how long I can keep this going, Giggles._

**~Part III~**

She stared into those sapphire orbs.

She saw a young man, an extremely befuddled gentleman.

She stared into those seemingly daunting cerulean eyes.

They were imbued with sentiments.

They were the eyes of pure grievance; the eyes of utter dejection.

They were the eyes of forbearance; the eyes of a broken heart.

She loved them.

And yet, she was caged by them.

She couldn't remember what she did. She could only recall ruminants of the incident.

She was exhausted by her futile attempts.

She was tired of trying to please him.

She had always been disciplining herself, refraining from all sorts of events that might disgust him.

She was frightened. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him and vice versa.

She knew she had to grow up, sooner or later and she could never call him her guardian forever.

One day, she would be taken away from him, by her own prince charming.

She had been searching everywhere for this man of her dream who was willing to look after her for the rest of her life, to put up with her obstinacy and her voraciousness and accept her devilish character; her hideous past.

"I tried…" She stuttered with a vague smile, her eyes brimming with woeful tears. "I tried…to be independent…I tried not to give you trouble…I've dated lots and lots of boys as you suggested…I went out with Cuddles…I accepted Mime's invitation…I traveled with Mole…but…but I wasn't happy at all…I couldn't forget you. I'm sorry…so sorry."

He held her close to him and lamented, his hands soaked in her blood. He tried to cease the bleeding but more liquid seemed to squirt out from her wound.

It was his fault again.

His fault alone.

She stood glumly on the summit, longing for him to come and save her.

She cried out his name, waiting for this superhero of hers.

He had always been there to rescue her.

She had always been his spoiled damsel in distress.

It was the sole way to catch his attention. She was willing to give it a shot.

She was so desperate.

The moment she leaped into the air, she could see him dashing towards her.

She was so happy. She had never been happier.

"It's just a scratch…deep…but it'll be okay, Giggles." Splendid assured, scooping her up in his arms. "Hold on. We'll be back home very soon. Don't worry…"

"I'm…glad." She smiled, leaning against his chest. The wound felt nothing compared to this immense pleasure and relief in her sutured heart. She hugged him tightly, the same way she did when he first took her in. She could never in her life forget the warmth and security of those strong arms and broad shoulders, being so close to that beautiful face that never seemed to get deteriorated by age.

She realized it now, the reason why she had felt so bothered by his coldness.

She could never flee him.

She loved him.

Regardless of how ridiculous it sounded, she loved him.

He was her only hero, her only guardian, her only father…

"It's never wrong if you perceive it to be right." She babbled as he gingerly wrapped a bandage around her severely injured leg.

"Huh?" He gazed up at her, meeting those influential eyes once more.

"You…hardly look into my eyes." She grinned. "Is it because they look like hers?"

He gulped and looked away instantly. She gripped his chin and turned his face back towards her.

"Look at me. Look only at me." She demanded. "I am not her. I will never be her. I'm different, Splendid. I'm not a woman who breaks her vow and runs away with another man. I'm not a woman who deceives her own love and abandons her own child. My eyes are never that filthy and tainted. They can only contain one person and it's you."

"You…have no idea what you're saying…" Splendid scowled. "You're young. You have everything perfectly planned ahead for you. I'll give you anything you want. Why must you demand something impossible from me? You know how much it hurts me, don't you?"

"And you have no clue how much it hurts me more than you." She sniveled. "You taught me to be an honest child. You taught me courtesy and manners. You taught me virtues and morals. But you never abide by them yourself. You never try to heed my feelings, do you?"

"As much as I want to, I can't return your feelings." Splendid claimed. "They see you as my adopted daughter. We are parent and child. Get it?"

"Is this society what you live only for? It's precisely these outrageous decrees that made you lose mom, no, I mean that disloyal woman." She pinpointed. "If I were to die, would it…make things less troublesome for you?"

"Nonsense! No speaking of death, please. I don't want to hear it." Splendid growled. "And next time, if you jump off the cliff again, I will be sure to lock you up forever."

"That's my wish." She chuckled. "I love you, Splendid. Do you love me?"

The man froze, barely capable of producing any more speech.

He turned away from the girl apathetically and remained silent.

In no way would he cross the line.

It was too risky.

"Is that…a 'no'?" She asked. "Am I just an object of your redemption? If I had never been that woman's daughter, you would never have offered me a shelter, would you?"

"False." He retorted. "It has nothing to do with her."

"Then, what has to do with this hesitation?" She persisted. "Is it because of our age? Or of our status? Or of the fact that you're still willing to be enslaved by this society's absurd rules? Tell me."

"It's just not right, Giggles!" He yelled. "Not…right….at all…You should find someone much…much better than me. I can't keep you forever…"

"Why not?"

She turned him over and kissed him. The abrupt contact of their skin brought tears into his eyes. The feeling was so much familiar. Even if he constantly exhorted himself not to get carried away, he couldn't help basking in the forgotten sensation of being treasured and respected by a woman. He loved her, indisputably and irreversibly. The day he admitted her at his doorway, he had already cast this spell on himself. He realized someday he would fall prey to her seduction, the same way he had been lured by her mother.

He was in no place older than her. He was just as abandoned and lonely as her.

He was just like a child, craving for love and care, bound by the horrendous and shameful past of his.

And if he was to fall heads over heels for her, he might risk getting his heart broken once again.

This time, no miracle would happen again.

She was an unexpected gift for him.

She filled his life with so much contentment and surprises.

He wanted her by his side forever and ever.

**~Part IV~**

He stared into those shimmering crimson orbs.

He saw a painfully gorgeous lady, puckering her lips and nodding her head confidently

Her eyes were imbued with sentiments.

They were the eyes of pure lust; the eyes of manifested passion.

They were the eyes of temptation; the eyes of reversed destiny.

He adored them.

He was drugged by them.

Slowly and cautiously, he bent down to taste her lips. They were of fresh cherry flavor, his beloved aroma. He loved the little sheepish noise she strove to stifle.

Curling her legs around his waist, she invited him for a fiery kiss. She tangled her fingers with his locks, sensually brushing her breasts against his chest. She could hear his thumping heart. She could sense his nervousness and impatience.

His tongue delved deeper into her moist cavern. She retaliated with a bite. He flinched a little but didn't stop relishing in her flirtatious act. She moaned, her voice so soft and intoxicating. It drove him berserk. He stripped her in a flash, no longer able to resist the urge to explore her fine body; the body he had endeavored to grow. And it was all his possession now.

He savored every inch of her skin, leaving visible evidence of his caress everywhere he desired. The girl was his and his only. No one else.

He wouldn't let go of her the same way he had let go of her mother.

_It's nothing but revenge._ He smirked, entering her gradually and warily.

She whined brilliantly, marveling at his size. The intrusion was deep and agonizing but the pleasure blinded her. The feeling of being occupied underneath him was her one grand wish. She was more than satisfied. Nothing but joyous moans poured out of her mouth as he started thrusting in her. She could have pinned down thousands of men with her beauty but only this one was the only and the last one she truly sought. She wouldn't let him escape this time. Never.

"Tell me I'm better than her…ah…hummm… Say it." She ordered between groans.

"You're the best." He hummed back in pleasure, shoving his manhood deeper into her core, earning such a proud screech from the younger girl.

"Really?"

"Yes…" He reiterated. "No one can be better than you."

"I'm not her replacement. I'm…my own being…" Giggles moaned.

"I've never seen you as her substitute." Splendid replied, fondling the girl lovingly. "If I did see you as her shadow, I would have made my move on you long time ago."

"Kiss me." She whimpered.

"As you wish, my love." He smiled and blended their lips together.

"Promise me you'll hold me only and forget about her."

"I will." He cooed, fusing their bodies together with one last thrust.

"I love you." She wheezed, holding her womb where his seeds were planted. "I'll never ever leave you like she did."

"I will never let you go." He panted.

She stared into his eyes one last time.

They were imbued with satisfaction.

They were the eyes of pure affection; the eyes of eternal happiness.

They were the eyes of honesty; the eyes of promising truth.

This time, she knew everything would turn out just right.

He gazed back at her, restoring his faith once more.

Those eyes spoke more than any words could do.

This time, he believed their love was true.

"And I love you, too." He purred as they snuggled against each other.


End file.
